Purple Rose
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Seorang anak perempuan harus kehilangan ingatannya sedari kecil, sejak kecelakaan yang ia alami bersama keluarganya. Ia akhirnya tinggal dan berbagi dengan sosok anak laki-laki yatim piatu, dan hidup sebagai partner yang baik. Sampai pada suatu saat, mereka berdua harus berurusan dengan masa lalu yang kelam. Dan puing-puing ingatan mulai terkumpul. /SasuSaku/Chapter 1/Mind to RnR?


Summary : Seorang anak perempuan harus kehilangan ingatannya sedari kecil, sejak kecelakaan yang ia alami bersama keluarganya. Ia akhirnya tinggal dan berbagi dengan sosok anak laki-laki yatim piatu, dan hidup sebagai partner yang baik. Sampai pada suatu saat, mereka berdua harus berurusan dengan masa lalu yang kelam. Dan puing-puing ingatan mulai terkumpul. /SasuSaku/Multichapter/Mind to RnR? Thanks Before ... ^^

.

.

.

"Ayah, ibu, kita mau ke mana?" tanya anak perempuan manis yang duduk di barisan kedua mobil _silver_ itu.

"Ke tempat dimana kita bisa hidup tenang, Sakura!" jawab sang ibu sedikit membentak. Gadis mungil itu hanya duduk terdiam sambil meratapi pemandangan di luar jendela mobil—pepohonan yang lebat.

Mungkin, perjalanan ini belum pernah anak itu rasakan sebelumnya, sehingga ia bertanya pada orangtuanya. Ayahnya yang sibuk menyetir dan ibunya yang sibuk meratapi jalan di depan membuatnya bertambah penasaran, akan kemanakah mereka.

Tapi, sebuah kejadian membuat suasana hati kacau balau. Mereka menabrak sebuah batu dan terjatuh ke dasar jurang.

—tak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka di sana, di daerah pelosok hutan yang tak di kenal banyak orang. Dan jurang yang cukup dalam itu membuat semuanya berakhir mengenaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Purple Rose © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[[CHAPTER : 1 ]]**

—_**Konohagakure, 21 Juni 2137, pukul 19:00**_

"Sakura! Tolong ambilkan bunga yang ada di meja belakang, ya!" perintah seorang remaja pria yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu rumah.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ..." jawab seorang wanita berambut pink dari dalam rumah. ia berjalan menuju belakang rumah, mengambil barang yang diperintah pria tadi.

Tak lama, gadis berlensa _emerald_ itu kembali membawa setangkai bunga berwarna ungu. Bukan lavender, tapi bunga mawar ungu. Bunga yang selalu menjadi bahan membuat ramuan obat tradisional di desa itu, Konohagakure.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_." Ucap pria itu datar.

Wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama Sakura itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Dia tinggal satu rumah dengan Sasuke, pria yang tadi menginginkan mawar ungu itu. Mereka bukan satu keluarga atau keturunan. Tapi, pertemuan merekalah yang membuat mereka kini hidup bersama.

Sakura ditemukan sedang tergeletak di dasar jurang 8 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke yang menemukannya segera membawanya ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia pun membuat ramuan dari mawar ungu itu untuk mengobati luka Sakura yang cukup parah saat itu. dan beberapa hari kemudian, Sakura pulih. Namun, ingatannya tak terselamatkan. Dia hilang ingatan. Namun, tak mengapa, asalkan dia masih dapat hidup kembali. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Sasuke-_niisan_, siapa lagi yang sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos, penuh rasa ingin tahu. Di umurnya yang beranjak 18 tahun ini, dia masih berperilaku seperti anak kecil. Tak heran jika Sasuke tak jarang memarahinya karena tingkahnya itu.

"Hinata-_chan_ ..."

Mendenngar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu, dahi Sakura berkerut. Ia tentu saja kecewa, karena yang akan diperiksa oleh Sasuke seorang perempuan. _Well_, Sasuke adalah seorang dokter tradisional di Konoha.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Wajahmu jelek, tak seperti biasanya." Ucap Sasuke meledek.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat. Aku juga ingin memeriksa sepertimu. Nanti, aku yang memeriksa pasien perempuan, dan kau yang memeriksa pasien laki-laki." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar, "Oh ... jadi kau ingin jadi dokter? Ya sudah, nanti kuajari caranya." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Dia ingin sekali segera mempeajari tata cara menjadi dokter seperti Sasuke.

...

...

...

Esoknya, Sasuke cuti dari pekerjaannya itu. Dia pun mengajari Sakura cara mengobati pasien, juga membuat obat tradisional dari mawar ungu. Sakura pun dengan tekun mempelajarinya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Sakura sudah mulai mahir dengan pekerjaan dokter itu. dan dia pun resmi menjadi dokter yang membantu Sasuke dalam bekerja. Dia mulai mendapat pekerjaan melayani pasien perempuan, seperti kebijakan yang sudah diputuskan sebelumnya.

Dan kali ini, dia mendapati seorang pasien bernamakan Ino Yamanaka. Dia berambut putih agak ikal, dengan menganakan pakaian berwarna indigo.

"Silakan ..." Sakura mempersilahkan Ino untuk masuk ke ruang pengobatan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku dokter baru, Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal!" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya. Namun, Ino tak membalas salamnya itu.

"Uh ... kukira siapa. Kenapa tidak Sasuke yang melayani? Yah ... sudahlah." Ino pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Mendengar pernyataan Ino yang ketus, Sakura kecewa. Kenapa tidak? Dia sudah diremehkan dan Ino bilang hanya ingin dilayani oleh Sasuke, orang yang ia sukai. Menyebalkan.

Sakura pun akhirnya melayani Ino, dan mencoba mengobatinya seperti dokter pada umumnya. Dan pengobatanpun berjalan lancar.

...

...

...

—_**Konohagakure, 12 Agustus 2137, pukul 13:00**_

Segerombolan orang berseragam coklat masuk ke perkampungan Konoha. Para warga terkejut, karena kelompok orang itu membawa senjata yang cukup berbahaya—pistol.

Dan di tengah desa, salah satu dari mereka berteriak, "Dimana Sakuno Haruno kalian sembunyikan?!"

Warga yang melihatnya hanya bingung, tak paham dengan apa yang orang itu katakan. Sampai pada akhirnya, Sasuke lewat dan melihat sekelompok orang itu berteriak.

"Ada apa disini?" tanyanya pada salah satu warga yang ada di sana.

Dengan canggung, orang itu menjawab, "A-Aku pun tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba mereka muncul dan berteriak mencari Sakuno Haruno."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia pikir, ia tak mengenal Sakuno Haruno. Dia pun pulang ke rumah.

Keramaian di sana berlangsung lama. Sekelompok orang itu terus menerus meminta warga menyerahkan orang yang bernama, "Sakuno Haruno" itu. Dan malamnya, mereka pun pergi. Warga kembali tenang dan menjalani rutinitasnya masing-masing.

Saat Sasuke sampai di rumah, ia menceritakan kejadian itu pada Sakura.

"Tadi, ada sekelompok orang berseragam coklat menuju desa. Mereka bilang mencari orang yang bernama Sakuno Haruno." jelasnya santai sambil menaruh bunga-bunga mawar ungu di meja.

Sakura yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak, lalu merenung.

oOo

**Deja Vu, mode : on**

"_Sakuno Haruno. Itu nama ibumu. Cantik bukan?" sosok pria besar berbincang dengan anak perempuan yang tengah memainkan bunga mawarnya._

"_Sakuno Haruno? Nama yang bagus. Aku suka." Jawab gadis kecil itu._

_Sosok pria itu sepertinya ayahnya. Dia pun menatap langit malam kala itu, "Nama ibumu memang indah. Ku harap, dia juga menjadi harapan yang indah."_

_Gadis mungil hanya diam menatap ayahnya dengan wajah polos nan lugu. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat ayahnya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya itu._

**Deja Vu, mode : off**

oOo

"Sakura ... Sakura!"

"E-eh ... iya ..." Sakura mengedipkan matanya, lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang membawa sebuah ramuan obat di tangannya.

"Kau kenapa? Tolong, bawa ramuan ini ke ruang pengobatan." Perintah Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan segera membawa botol ramuan itu.

...

...

...

Hari-hari berlalu. Tak ada hal menarik yang terjadi. Namun, Sakura masih penasaran dengan _Deja Vu_ yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya, itu adalah salah satu puing-puing ingatannya yang hilang. Ia pun segera menceritakannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku kemarin merasa telah mendapatkan ingatanku. Sakuno Haruno itu ..."

Sasuke yang tadinya berfokus pada buku yang ia baca, kini beralih pandangan pada Sakura setelah mendengar sebuah nama yang dulu menjadi pertanyaannya.

"Sakuno Haruno ... sepertinya aku mengenalnya." Lanjut Sakura lirih.

"Kau mengenalnya? Sepertinya, hal itu memang berhubungan denganmu. Sebelum kau datang kesini, tak ada orang-orang berseragam datang kesini." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "Sasuke-kun, aku takut ..."

Pria berlensa _onix_ itu menatap mata Sakura yang ada dihadapannya lembut, lalu memeluk gadis itu, berusaha membuatnya tenang, "Tak usah khawatir, aku yakin, itu bukanlah hal buruk. Percayalah ..."

Sadar sedang dipeluk, wajah Sakura memerah. Namun, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun sebelum Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

"Sudahlah ... kau harus istirahat." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan pergi ke kamarnya.

...

...

...

Rerumputan hijau di lembah yang menawan itu menjadi daya tarik seorang gadis seperti Sakura untuk kesana. Lembah yang berada di ujung Konoha itu membentang cukup luas, dan dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah. Di sinilah tempat Sakura dan Sasuke memetik bunga mawar ungu yang mulai langka itu.

"Syukurlah, bunga itu masih tersisa." Ucap Sakura menatap bunga berwarna ungu tersebut.

Dan dari kejauhan, tampak seorang pria sedang duduk di sebuah batu yang agak besar. Dia menatap Sakura, keheranan. Mengetahui bahwa orang itu menatap dirinya, Sakura pun mendekati orang itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura.

"A-Aku? Aku Sasori." Jawab orang itu singkat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Untuk apa kau ke sini? Mencari mawar ungu?"

Pria itu dengan sigap menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sedang mencari seseorang." Jawabnya.

"Mencari seseorang? Siapa?"

"Sakuno Haruno."

Hening.

Semilir udara di siang yang terik itu membuat hangat suasana. Namun, dalam renung Sakura, ia berucap, "Sakuno Haruno ... orang itu ..."

"Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasori memecahkan keheningan.

"E-en ... tidak. Aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi, kata temanku, beberapa waktu lalu ada sekelompok orang berseragam coklat yang mencarinya di desa." Jelas Sakura sambil menunduk.

Sasori hanya menatap gadis itu, nanar. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi, Sasori pun kini mulai tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Kalau boleh tau, dimana kau tinggal? Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir." Ujar Sasori.

"Jalan shinobi RL nomor 49 Konohagakure. Kau tanya saja ke orang-orang disana, mereka pasti mengenalku." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasori menatap Sakura. Tak bisa dihiraukan lagi, dia memang cantik. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ... sampai jumpa!"

Sasori melangkah pergi dari lembah itu. Sakura menatap kepergiannya, polos. Lalu kembali memetik bunga mawar ungu yang ada di sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Halo semuanya ... aku come back seusai study tour. Fufufufu~**

**Yang ini sengaja aku buat multichapter. Soalnya, banyak project lain yang belum selesai. Tapi aku yakin, chapternya gak akan lebih dari 3 deh. XD**

**Mind to Review? Thanks buat yang udah berkenan RnR. ^^**

_**Sign**_**, Ulya Muna.**


End file.
